Episode 7489 (10th December 2010)
Plot Desperate Kevin explains to Sally how his affair with Molly ended ages ago, before she knew she was pregnant. He confirms that a DNA test proved he was baby Jack's father. Sally's hurt and disgusted. John contemplates unplugging Charlotte's life-support machine but is interrupted by the arrival of her parents. He's forced to assume the role of distraught fiancé "Colin". Rita's delighted when a fire officer comes to her rescue. Kevin tells Sally all about his affair with Molly. He begs her not to tell Tyrone. Sally's shattered to realise that Kevin was planning to leave her until she told him she had cancer. Sally furiously declares she's glad Molly's dead and wishes Kevin was too. Ken and Leanne wait in the hospital, willing Peter to survive. Ken tells Leanne she's been good for Peter. Leanne assures him that she's devoted to Peter and Simon. Nick arrives back in the Rovers. Audrey and Gail are relieved he's okay. Rita is carried from the wreckage into an ambulance. Emily accompanies her to hospital. Norris's relief is palpable. Mary's quietly jealous. Sally tells Kevin that their marriage is over. Kevin begs forgiveness and swears never to hurt her again. Sally's unyielding and throws him out of the house. Steve assures Becky that Kylie's only bluffing about taking Max. Becky secretly leaves a phone message for Kylie, informing her that her money's waiting. The Hoyles seek John's agreement to switching off Charlotte's life support machine. Betty and Nick console Claire as she worries about telling the boys of Ashley's death. The surgeon tells Ken and Leanne that Peter's survived his initial operation. Rosie, Sophie, Jason, Eileen, Janice, Sean, David, Gail, Audrey and Nick bed down in the Rovers for the night as they can't return to their houses. At the hospital, Tyrone vows to Kevin that he will be there for Jack as he loved Molly. Tyrone could kill the man who tore his family apart. Kevin's in turmoil. Broken-hearted Sally sits at home surrounded by photos of her once-happy family. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Surgeon - Sam Bond *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - John Woodvine *Fire Officer Wayne - Andy Wear Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit, Special Baby Care Unit, Paediatric Unit and relatives' room Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of the character of Nick Tilsley although this number had been shared by three actors: Warren Jackson (546 episodes), Adam Rickitt (301 episodes) and Ben Price (153 episodes). *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *Gillian Aldam was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *The episode ends with a montage of scenes showing the characters as the day comes to an end, with All I Want Is You by U2 played over it as incidental music. Joshua and Freddie Peacock appear in the montage but not anywhere else in the episode, and neither are credited. *This episode was followed on ITV1 by tribute programme Coronation Street: The Big 50, presented by celebrity fan Paul O'Grady and featuring cast members and other celebrity fans testing their knowledge of the programme in a Coronation Street quiz. *''TV Times'' synopsis: John's secret threatens to be exposed; Becky sinks to new lows in the wake of the devastation; and Tyrone struggles to make sense of how his family was torn apart. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,830,000 viewers (5th place). *This episode was included in the Coronation Street - Tram Crash ''DVD released by ITV Home Entertainment on 21st February 2011. On the DVD the music in the montage was replaced by ''Forever Young by Joan Baez due to copyright issues. Notable dialogue Rita Sullivan: "What is it with me and trams?" Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD